pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Credits (Season 1)
Keith Chapman Scott Kraft Patricia Burns Matthew Wexler David Sharples Marsha Knapp Dunleavy Devan Cohen as Rubble Owen Mason as Ryder Kallan Holley as Skye Gage Munroe as Marshall Stuart Ralston as Rocky Tristan Samuel as Chase Alex Thorne as Zuma Juan Chioran as Raimundo Deann Degruijter as Mayor Goodway Christian DiStefano as Alex Katherine Forrester as Katie Julie Lemieux as Cali Scott McCord as Jake Hiromi Okuyama as Farmer Yumi Ron Pardo as Cap'n Turbot Blair Williams as Mr. Porter Dayton/Walters Casting, CSA Jessie Thomson Courtney Wolfson Frank Falcone Mary Bredin Victoria Coulthart Yurie Rocha Gregoire Picher Vanessa Wong Bianca DeGuzman David Thomas Mike Csunyoscka John Flagg Gerry Fournier Greg Hill Ray Jafelice Mathew Kalinauskas Troy Little Rick Marshall Lyndon Ruddy Brian Wong Lesley Headrick Ryan Fairley Mack Carruthers Ulysses Esguerra Nev Bexaire Dejan Brujic Jianming Chen Chris Cherkas Jennifer Dickie Kelly Krwin Paul Halasa Steve Hong Matt Hoyte Jino Jacildo Jubey Jose Christina Kelbert Mai Kusuyama Amy Lee David Martin Dionisios Mousses Matthew Otto Jakub Pazera Matt Scott Jayendra Dev Sharma Joel Smith Andrew Strimaitis Ki Kun Suh Johannes Uy Georgly Verby Christopher Wolfe Gene Xu Cindy Xin Zeng Keith Chi Ming Lee Nooree Kim Bora Nah Boris Maras Amanda Zima Laurel Dalgleish Howard Lonn Angela An Chris Bobinski Jeff Bell Manoj Bhandar Michael Caputo Jean Francois Charbonneau Ally Rom Coithoff Paul Eberhard Liam Gansterer Matt Hartwell Yanyan Li Anne Ma John Mather Jessie Miine Allstair McCarthy Andre Miranda William Plewes Morena Protti Carlos Quijada Liana Van Rensberg Jean Denys Yuen Rob Sadler Joel Del La Cruz Amanda Robertson Christopher Sunthgolam Candice Ware FX ANIMATION Aneesh Bhatnagar Manoj Bhandar Dionisios Mousses Brandon Tasker Dan Turner Clifton Phachania Luke Della-Schiava Wiliiam Plewes Mark Stajan RonJoseph Mauricio Ram Ravichandran Erwin Lievre Kevin Clark Jarod Gibson Boris Peresechensky Patrick Wong Bryan Huo Adam Dent Chris Zurbrigg Jennifer Hughes IT Jason Burnard Luke Fountain Adam Dent Brandon Tasker Eric Tuck Tom Berger Kelly Carlson Jerrad Pulham Michael Smidi Smith & Scott Krippayne Smidi Scott Simons Grame Cornies James Chapple David Kelly Brian Pickett for Voodoo Highway Music & Post Inc. Spence-Thomas Audio Post Rob Kirkpatrick Kyle Peters Richard Spence-Thomas Tim Muirhead Patton Rodrigues Meiro Stamm Fearless Post Jason Held Laura Aqui Andrew Mandziuk Adam Beder Chris Harrs Melissa Taylor Brian McCammond Evangeline Saldana Gaston Tano Complete Post Nadia Day Rose Lister Lisa Lethbridge Jennifer Pun Heather Kneopfli The Rights Company Catherine Demas Todd Kass Joyce Miller Johnny O'Neal Eric Tscherne Roxanne Young Joshua Fisher Kristin Massett Jim Murphy Adam Ostegard Teri Weiss | TVO Kids Patricia Ellingson The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Nickelodeon Cathy Galeota Vanessa Taylor This program and all of the persons, places and events depicted are entirely fictional. No similarity to any actual persons, places or events is intended by the producers or distributors of this program. Any such similarity is purely coincidental and should not be interpreted as referring to any actual persons, places or events. 2013 Spin Master PAW Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Miscellaneous